


Grand Opening

by castaliareed



Series: Snowcastles [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Incest, Jonsa Spring Challenge, R Plus L Equals J, Sinblings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliareed/pseuds/castaliareed
Summary: Jon and Sansa learn more about Barrowton and Lady Dustin.Written for Day 3 of the Jonsa Spring Challenge: Starting a new.And technically chapter 3 of the Snowcastles story.





	Grand Opening

**Author's Note:**

> This was another beast of a part/chapter. The past two days have been a little crazy. Apologies if I am a day or so behind when it comes to the challenge! My outline pretty much follows all the prompts so we'll should get seven parts.   
> This story is so much bigger than I anticipated when I started it and I definitely want to give it the proper care. That being said please excuse any typos, grammar errors that I missed in the rush to post. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and definitely let me know what you think! Love your comments, always.

_Sansa felt movement next to her in the bed when Jon shifted. A grey light was starting to illuminate the large room of the guest house at the Barrow Kings Hotel. Untangling herself from Jon's arms, she got out of the bed to close the blinds. She stood for a moment looking out at the rolling hills in the distance. It had snowed last night, a light spring snow dusting the hills._

_Sliding back into the bed, she was careful not to wake Jon. He slept so little as it was. When he did sleep she knew he was haunted by wolf dreams. They had let the giant direwolf out to roam when they came back from the dinner with Lady Dustin. It didn't look as if Ghost had returned. 'He'll be back' she thought. 'That wolf always comes back.'_

_She pulled Jon's muscled arms around her waist. He had come to bed in only his boxers while she wore an oversized white t-shirt. Perhaps, they shouldn't sleep like this. 'They weren't Targaryens or Lannisters.' Younger people were more accepting of relationships between siblings especially half-siblings. Still, their supporters would say it was too progressive, too strange, too risky. And the dragon queen...she had eyes for Jon in the past. Sansa thought they should not lay like this. If anyone found out they would use it against them. But she had been so alone for so very long. The months spent as Cersei's prisoner in King's Landing had been cold. Even before that, Jon had been away leading their armies against the Night King further North. Arya and Bran had rarely responded to her hugs. Jon would, Jon always would hug her. She had missed him desperately when she was locked up._

_Closing her eyes she tried not to think of her time at the center. Memories came back to her at unexpected moments, in the middle of dinner or when driving down a winding road. Yet, the one memory she wanted, the one of the night she escaped, the one where Cersei died would not come. She burrowed deeper into the bedding, into Jon's arms._

_Jon murmured in his sleep, rolling closer to her. His arms holding her tighter, his scratchy beard tickling the back of her neck. Sansa shifted and Jon moved with her, pressing into her back. His manhood was hard. It stirred something between her legs. She resisted the urge to turn and nuzzle her face into his hard chest or run her hands through his wavy dark hair._

_"Sansa," he murmured._

_"Yes," she said feeling her body tense._

_"What are we doing," he asked._

_"The room got cooler overnight," she said._

_"Some hotel this is," he grumbled. "I'll keep you warm." Sansa relaxed, 'No one would find out. Hardly anyone knows they are in Barrowton.'  Jon moved his arms down to her hips past where the t-shirt ended and back up again to her waist. She pushed her bum into his crotch just a little. Hearing him groan Sansa smiled._

_A phone vibrated on the nightstand next to her side of the bed. Sansa started to reach for it._

_"Ignore it," he told her. His hand going down her hip again. She felt the rough skin of the scars from the burns on his hand when he ran his hand down her thighs. When his hand went back up again, Jon found his way under the t-shirt._

_"Where are your panties?" he asked._

_"Umm.." Sansa tried to think of something to say. The phone vibrated again._

_"No wonder you're cold," he said in the back of her neck. Sansa again went to pick up the phone. Jon reached for her arm to stop her._

_"Leave it," he said. Then she could hear Jon's phone vibrate from the other side of the bed with a message notification._

_She rolled over in bed to face him. "Jon, I think someone really wants to get a hold of us," she said. His sleepy grey eyes met hers._

_"I don't care right now," he said. The room phone starting ringing obnoxiously loud._

_"Fuck," he said slowly rolling away from her to answer it._

_"Arya, why are you waking me up this early," Jon said a little too loudly. He put Arya on speaker phone and flopped back down on the bed._

_Sansa could her sister say, "It's after 6 am. And I tried texting but neither you or Sansa answered. Do you know where she is?"_

_"Sansa, she's right here," Jon said. Sansa inhaled._

_"What? Why is Sansa...nevermind..." Arya said. "I'm not talking about Sansa. Daenerys...I'm talking about that dragon loving mad woman. Didn't you read the text?" Sansa had picked up her phone to check Arya's message_

_Her sister had sent her a link to a newswire with the heading, 'Daenerys Targaryen rumored to be in Dragonstone.' Sansa closed her eyes wishing she could go back to sleep._

*****

****Jon** **

"Seven hells, Bran," Jon yelled into the phone. "You're supposed to tell me these things. I'm supposed to know if the dragon queen comes to Westeros." Jon paced across the room running his hand through his hair. Bran apologized and Jon hung up the phone.

"He's a greenseer. He's supposed to see things before anyone else," Jon said throwing the phone on the bed. 

"Jon," Sansa said. "He's doing his best. Its' a lot for him." Jon sat on the edge of the bed next to her shaking his head. 

"He hasn't been the same since all that business with the Night King," she said. 

Jon didn't want to add that Bran hadn't been the same since Sansa was taken. To be fair all the news reports had been unsubstantiated rumors. Jon had Bran though and Bran confirmed those rumors. He was certain that the news stations would get their confirmation by the end of the day. 

He reached for his phone to send a message to Satin. Standing he announced to Sansa, "I'm going for a run." rummaged through his suitcase for sweatpants and sneakers. He felt Sansa's eyes on him when he went into the bathroom to change. By the time he came out Satin was at the guesthouse ready to join him. 

"Don't be gone too long. Lady Dustin arranged a tour of all the new construction for us," Sansa said as they walked out the door. 

"I won't," Jon said remembering to turn back and give her a smile.

The brisk cold felt good. There were paths surrounding the grounds of the Hotel that were perfect for running. Jon and Satin ran on the paths that led around some of the barrows. The sun was rising and would melt the snowfall from the night before. There were new housing developments built near the hotel. The back of the houses faced the running paths. At one house a child had tried to make a snow castle in the backyard. It brought back memories of Winterfell, his childhood, his family. 

Jon pushed himself harder leaving Satin who had stopped to check his phone to catch up. He shouldn't have done what he almost did with Sansa that morning.  _What had come over her? What had come over him?  It must be the meds they had given her at the rehab center. He had no excuse, though. They couldn't do that again._

Satin reached him. He was fast when he wanted to be. Reporting to Jon that they were getting a message from Lord Manderly. He's heard the rumors that Daenerys was back on Dragonstone and wanted to know what they planned to do.

"Tell him I'm coming to visit him tomorrow," Jon laughed that would keep the old fat Lord on his toes. 

"Your grace, tomorrow? White Harbor?" Satin asked. "You think that's the best..."

"Yes," Jon said not adding that it would put him closer to Dragonstone. Jon cringed at the thought of having to go to that wretched island to confront Daenerys. Lord Manderly would provide valuable support in keeping the North independent. Jon would need to court him. If it meant having to attend one of his feasts then so be it. 

"I'll arrange to have the Wolf's Den prepared," Satin said. 

"Sansa'll go back to Winterfell," Jon said. Satin looked at him without saying anything. "It's for the best. She needs to rest more," he added. 

"It's none of my business, boss...your grace..but you do better when she's around," Satin said. Jon ignored him. 

They ran the rest of the path in silence before returning to the guest house. The rest of the day was filled with activities arranged for them by Lady Dustin, including a visit to a construction site for a new museum of artifacts excavated from some of the barrows. In a temporary shelter, there were even some artifacts on display. Jon wondered if they should be disturbing the graves of the dead Kings. Lady Dustin's assistant, a young Dornish woman, who had been pressed into service as their guide for the day corrected him saying there were also dead queens. 

By late afternoon, they were back at the hotel preparing for another evening with Lady Dustin. Sansa told him in no uncertain terms that she was coming to White Harbor with him while she was deciding what to wear. Jon wanted to argue with her but then she decided to forgo changing in the bathroom and was walking around in her panties and bra. _At least she is wearing panties now._ Jon allowed her to win the argument and sat on the couch pretending to check his messages on his laptop. 

"Don't you think we should stay here and chill," Jon said trying not to watch Sansa shimmy into a short leather skirt. 

She smiled at him, "Oh Jon...it'll be fun. It's a big opening night."

"Are you sure...you'll be ok.."

"Stop!" she said after pulling on a loose greyish purple top that hung off one of her pale shoulders.

"Stop what?"

"Stop worrying about me," she said giving him a smile. Jon put the laptop aside to stand up and walk towards her. Moving a strand of her long wavy auburn hair from her face and shaking his head, "I'll never stop worrying about you," he said. She lowered her eyes and her cheeks turned red. 

"I'm ok...really...sometimes..I think about it...and I wish you would tell me what happened the night..." she started to say then stopped herself. "Really..I'm ok tonight." Jon nodded and went back to his messages. 

Sansa walked to the bathroom to do her makeup, "Besides, I love DJ O-sevens! He's from the Riverlands, Arya will be so jealous." 

Jon took the opportunity to change his own clothes. He put on a black knit sweater and dark blue jeans. Pulling his dark wavy brown hair back into a partial man bun, he hoped him and Sansa would look good together. 

To his great relief, they were able to eat dinner without Lady Dustin. She recommended a new Dornish restaurant with a private room for them. Jon enjoyed his meal with Sansa, Brienne, Satin, and two of the Freefolk guards that had joined them. After the meal, they made their way to the club called  _Goldhall_. 

There was a line up around the outside the large warehouse-like building. Jon thought it was supposed to be an exclusive Grand Opening. Brienne drove them around to the back. They were led to an entrance and upstairs to a VIP room with a glass window overlooking the dancefloor. Music from the main room was piped in. It was trendy and opulent with black, gold, and purple furnishings. Lady Dustin was waiting for them on a couch next to a handsome younger man. Jon thought he was one of the Free Folk but he wasn't sure. She greeted them warmly and introduced her companion as Naror.

The black widow was again dressed in all black, though Jon thought her dress shorter and tighter than the one from the night before.  Lady Dustin asked them how they enjoyed the tour. Jon let Sansa make polite conversation. "Lady Sansa, you've been so generous with the money you've been left by Lord Baelish," Lady Dustin said. "I hope you can see that we've put your grants and investments to good use in Barrowton." 

Jon clutched his hand at the mention of Lord Baelish's name, truly a man he would rather forget. He hated that they needed to use the money from his accounts to re-build the North. Arya and Sansa said it was justice. Jon was not so sure. 

"Yes, the re-building is going marvelously," Sansa said always remembering her courtesies. "Seeing the North start a new is wonderful."

"It is. The hotel is wonderful, too isn't," Lady Dustin said. "I hope you've had a chance to enjoy the bath in the guesthouse." She winked at Sansa. 

"We did...I did," Sansa said correcting herself. "It was very relaxing."

"And your family even has an ownership stake in that gem of a spa & hotel," the woman pointed out. "Of course, his grace's portion is in a trust since he's also an elected ruler. Being Warden of the North has its downsides doesn't it..." She looked at Jon. He wondered what she was getting at. 

Sansa turned to Brienne, "Let's go dance," she said. Jon thought Brienne looked like dancing was the last thing she wanted to do. She went down to the dancefloor with Sansa regardless. Jon thought to join if only to escape Lady Dustin. Instead, he motioned to Satin to follow them. Brienne tall and strong as she was could handle any situation. Jon could see the club getting crowded and he thought it best to have another person with Sansa. 

Jon stood at the window looking down at the main dancefloor watching for Sansa and Brienne. 

"Please sit, your grace," Lady Dustin said. Jon turned to see her motioning to the couch across from the one she was sitting on. "Drink?" she asked as he sat down. Whispering in Naror's ear, she sent the young man who had been entertaining her to get them drinks. 

"You really must do another press conference, more formal," she stated. "People have questions."

"There is nothing more to say," he said.

"Nothing really?" Lady Dustin questioned. "I think the North would like to be put at greater ease. This business with Lord Tyrion claiming interim rule. Rumors that Daenerys Targaryen is on Dragonstone. When they call a Great Council the south will she make a claim?"

"How would I know," Jon said. 

"I won't lie. I don't particularly like you, your grace," she said. 

"I noticed," 

"You're better than those other Stark men. But then you're not really a Stark man, are you?" she said. 

Jon eyed Lady Dustin. "Sansa's lovely. She's quite loyal to you. Girls do love men who look like their fathers. And you did save the realm from the Night King according to those who believe in that sort of thing."

Jon still said nothing. Lady Dustin was getting very tedious. Naror came back with the drinks. A brandy for Jon and a glass of champagne for Lady Dustin. She smiled at him telling him to go downstairs to see if Lord Stout's party needed anything. With that Jon and the black widow were alone again.  

"Will Sansa support your play for the throne, I wonder," she said. Jon laughed this woman must be doing more than drinking champagne. He always suspected Barrowton of being flush with drug money. Though he didn't think it's Lady would be using drugs herself.  

"I barely have a right to be King in the North. If I wasn't elected as warden, they would take the crown right off my head," Jon said standing again to walk to the window. He tried to spot Sansa on the dancefloor.

"Well that's true..." she said. "But I'm not talking about the North. I'm talking about Westeros. Uniting the North and South."

"How do I make a play for the throne. Marry Daenerys to get it?" Jon tried to joke. Lady Dustin was now standing next to him spinning her glass of champagne. 

"Oh heavens no, your grace," she said shocked. "I pride myself on being openminded. And family intimacy, I suppose is fine, not for rulers of course. Unless well..." she gave Jon a look he couldn't make out before continuing. "I don't know what these kids do these days. But really your grace, imagine the inbred babes you'd have with the dragon queen. No..no..and she's not your type anyway. Well, you're not her type really."

Jon was confused, "Inbred babes? What are you talking about?"

Lady Dustin stared for a moment, her head tilted to one side. "Well, could it be Lord Manderly was right for a change. Do you really not know"

Jon stared at her, his face unmoving. "I'm afraid my lady, I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"hmm.." Lady Dustin squeaked. "Ned Stark really never told you. The fat old fishmonger Manderly said he didn't. But I couldn't believe it. To not tell a boy who he was. I assumed you all just decided to keep it a secret."

Losing his patience, "Are you going to tell me what 'it' is?"

"Why you're the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen?"

Jon laughed out loud. "Oh that's a good jape, my lady. Shall we get back to the real work of this press conference you think I should have."

"No..no.. your grace I am quite serious about this," she said. "My dear long-dead husband went with Ned Stark to the Tower of Joy. There had been rumors that Lyanna was there pregnant. He wrote to me about them. Well, when the Kingsguard was there and my husband didn't come back but a little baby did...many of us suspected. And you really do look just like Lyanna."

"That's not proof...just rumors," Jon growled feeling his heart pounding in his chest and his head spin.   
  
"Believe what you want," she said. "My advice is to announce it soon before they make a date for the Great Council. Lord fatfish told me you're going to White Harbor tomorrow. That would be the perfect place for a press conference."

Jon went silent. He could see Sansa on the dancefloor talking with two men. Brienne and Satin were nearby. 

FInally, he said, "The North will have my head."

"Not if you make a claim for the throne," she said looking down at the floor of the club. "And take the right wife," she added. 

"I don't want it. I dont..." he said trying to keep the burning tears from coming. He saw one of the two men that had been talking to Sansa move behind her to try and dance. She seemed to laugh at the man. Jon clutched his burnt hand. 

Getting up and walking out of the room he didn't hear Lady Dustin's final words. "Your grace, I believe you do protest too much."

Finding Sansa on the main floor of the club, he walked straight towards her. He recognized Lord Cerwyn, the man trying to dance with her. He seemed to be making a joke that Sansa was laughing at while trying to take a slight step away from him without being rude. 

"What are you doing," Jon said grabbing Lord Cerwyn by the shirt. "This is the Lady of Winterfell." Sansa's eyes widened at him. Jon glared at the man 

"I'm sorry your grace," the young Lord Cerwyn stuttered cowed. Jon released him when he felt Sansa's hand on his arm. 

"He didn't mean anything by it Jon. We were just joking around," she said. 

Jon started to walk away, Sansa followed him and grabbed his arm. He turned to face her looking down at where she held his arm then back up to her eyes, "You're being rude." she said. Softening, "I know you hate these types of things. You can't go angering our bannermen. You have to be smart." 

Jon leaned towards her, the music was blaring in the club.  His phone buzzed in his back pocket. Pulling it out he saw a message from Bran. 

"We have to talk," he said walking past her towards the hallway leading to the club's bathrooms. Sansa followed him. When he was sure they were alone in a dark hallway, he turned to face her. She studied his face, he could see she was concerned. Jon tried to stop the tears from coming. 

In a hushed voice, he told Sansa what Lady Dustin had revealed to him. His voice cracked when he told her that Ned Stark had never been his father. She pulled him close saying "Oh Jon...it doesn't matter. You're still a Stark to me." 

Their foreheads touched while she grabbed the bottom of either side of his shirt. He moved so that her back was against the wall. He could feel the hot sting of tears. Sansa raised her hand to wipe the tears from his cheeks. In the dark of the club, he wasn't sure if she was crying too. "You're my family. I love you, no matter what," she whispered into his ear and wrapping her hands around his neck. He felt her lips move to kiss his cheek but he turned his face and their lips met. 

It was a long slow kiss. Jon knew he had wanted this for so long. Their tongues met and he could taste the cranberry vodka she had been drinking. His hands pulled at her waist. It was Sansa who broke away breathless. 

"Jon, what are we doing..." she asked. 

He shook his head, "I don't know.."

They left the club through a back door hand in hand. She barely spoke to him in the SUV on the drive back to the hotel. Brienne watched them from the rearview seeing they were both upset. Jon starred out the window. They drove past the rolling barrows. He thought he saw a shadowy mist in the distance moving along with them. He noticed it was a moonless night and knew the old ancient Barrow Kings were roaming the countryside.

When they arrived at the hotel, Brienne asked Sansa if she needed anything eyeing Jon. Sansa told her they would be fine for the rest of the night. Once inside, Sansa grabbed his hand and he followed her as she moved to the bed. He pulled her close forcing her to turn and face him so he could kiss her again. 

"Jon," she said into his mouth. 

"I'm sorry, Sansa. I shouldn't," he said trying to will himself to stop kissing her. 

"No..I..I just...I don't want you to...to leave us...me" she said. Jon's heart broke _I would never leave you._  She stared at him with her blue eyes biting her lower lip.  

"Never," he said. 

"I missed you so much when...when...I was at that place," she said. "And now this."

"Sansa, I'm not leaving," he said. She gave him a small sad smile. Their lips found each other again. Nothing mattered but her and him. Jon lowered her onto the bed helping her out of her clothes. He pulled his black knit sweater off and unbuckled his jeans with her help. Her hands explored his body between kisses. When he pulled down her thong, he felt how wet her cunt was. Jon thought he had died again and gone to some special sorta of heaven. He made her cum with his hand. She begged for him to put his cock inside her before he even had time to taste her. 

Jon thrust inside her and she cried out. It was so tight and warm and wet. Her nails dug into his back running up and down while she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kept thrusting until he rolled on to his back taking her within. She rode on top of him for what seemed like forever. In truth, Jon knew it was hardly long enough. His hand found her clit and he rubbed until she was moaning on top of him. He felt her grow even wetter and tighter around his cock as she called out his name. Her whole body was shaking when she fell forward onto his chest covering him with kisses. Jon lifted his hips and released everything he had in him inside of her. She laid on top of him still for a few moments until he moved to shift their bodies.

Laying side by side, Jon pulled the bed covers over them. He held Sansa in his arms swearing he would never let her go, no matter what he had to do to keep her. Before he knew it they were both asleep. 

Next morning, he felt Sansa's warm body in his arms. For a moment he forgot the truth. For a moment, he thought he was still Ned Stark's son and Sansa was his half-sister. Before the shame, he remembered that Sansa was his cousin. If he had to be the son of  Rhaegar and Lyanna then this was going to be the first morning of his new life. 

**Author's Note:**

> And the plot is thickening....


End file.
